


On the Twelfth Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

by Milky_Maid



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas In Allerdale Hall [9]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Dom/sub, Dominant, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Intoxication, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive, cumming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid/pseuds/Milky_Maid
Summary: Happy Birthday master, want to open your present? What is it? Well sir, lift up my dress to find out.





	On the Twelfth Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

Strutting in nothing but her sheer camisole, Lavinia smoothed down her body with her hands. Her fingers idly picking at the hem of her ‘gown’ and at her low cut bodice. Thomas’ mouth watered at the sight, everything was visible but covered in slight pale that the fabric painted her as a ghostly beauty.

Unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers drunkenly fumbled and missed the holes to drag out each button. A irritable sigh came from the young woman while she stalked up to him and savagely ripped his top ope, forcing him to stand like an awkward goose.

"That wasn't very nice," he jokingly smirked. Her soft hands smoothed over his chest, gently rubbing over his skin down to his abdomen and across the hairs that rose from his pants to his bellybutton. Her lips pressed to his flutteringly quick before parting ways and continued skipping down his halls, leading him to the doom of sirens and men. His mind swayed with the scotch inside his gut, he felt giddy watching his little temptress skip through his halls down towards the bedroom.

"No," she smiled cheekily, "it wasn't." she walked backwards in front of him, watching her master.

Licking his lips and chuckling, Thomas fondled the tent in his trousers. "Do you know what happens to girls who aren’t nice?”

"No, I don't." She lied turning around and shaking her backside to him, "you'll have to show me."

Giggling and running into his room she jumped onto his bed and quickly crawled to build a wall made of pillows. Thomas was hot on her tail, just the same laughing with no care about the world or the past. It was just them in their drunk state of fantasy.

Ripping each pillow away he lustfully growled into her ear "This," his hands caught her neck, pressing her collared covered throat softly with the pad of his thumb, teasing her air way, "is what happens to little girls that aren’t nice." Thomas bit his lip while he pushed her down into the stranding pillows as he straddled her.

"You know little one, I think you want to feel my hand around your neck?" He asked. Her eyes widened, _correct._

Wiggling her hips, she humped against his pant leg; her sweet wet pussy gliding across the rough fabric while he continued in amusement, "I think you want me to fucking choke you, yes? No, wait...I think you want me to hurt you…don’t you little girl?" His other hand slapped her across her cheek, and she let out a surprised shriek followed by a sinfully wicked moan.

Pressing her clit against his clothed thigh and grasping her wrists, she keened, "Yes" but a smile curled onto her face while her brows knitted together, she snarled, "but you'll need to do better than that to hurt me."

 _Little whore_.

She gleefully saw the rage build up in his face, his displeasure was her desire. He clicked his tongue, and tightened his grip. Dark sapphire eyes narrowed, and focused as light blue grew wider. Lavinia’s vision began to blur as he stared her down, but she was too drunk to realise he was strangling her.

"How's this?" He growled. Gasping for air she mumbled words that were incoherent to his ears, sounding rather like gargles. "How's this?" He grunted, slapping her hard across the face forcing out little whines from his lips as she scratched his wrists lazily, "Answer me when you're spoken to!"

Letting go of her neck a ghastly heave came from her. Her breasts trembled with each laboured breath she made. Thomas moved back and away from her, his hands squeezing and unclenching; he too seemed daunted by his actions.

"Do better."

His head snapped back to her. She dragged her body up onto her knees, spreading them as far as she possibly could, her skirt lifting over her thighs and showing off her pink petals. Tears slid down her cheeks but an evil smile graced her lips.

He paused, this was odd, she’d never acted so loosely around him; sexually needy and bold. He liked it.

"Oh" he said with a grin, "someone's a needy little brat tonight, aren't they?" he grabbed her ankle and dragged her towards him.

"Oh yeah" she giggled and lifted her hands to cup and present her tits to him, pinching her hard nipples through the fabric. Her hair fanned over the covers, like a scarlet siren.

He buried his face beside her ear, licking the lobe as he smelt her hair, "Maybe what you need, is a good pounding, eh? To feel your whore holes filled up with my thick cock? Do you think that's what you need, slut?" Every word increased her heart rate further, each one making her feel hotter, sending sparks through her body.

"Y-yes please" she whimpered, struggling to contain her excitement.

He smirked and shook his head at her, "Oh it's such a shame that you don't get to cum then" he teased with a smile.

The air in her lungs left her body, “W-what?”

"Such a shame,” he sighed, “That I'll get to use this perfect body for my own pleasure, and you'll get absolutely nothing from it." He ran his hands down from her neck, over her breasts and around to her waist.

“N-no, please!”

* * *

_On the twelfth day of Christmas_

_Her Lord Master gave to me:_

**_Twelve torture Cummings_ **

_Eleven harsh spankings_

_Ten lords a wanking_

_Nine finger fucking_

_Eight times of Milking_

_Seven fucks while swimming_

_Six candles burning_

_Five piercing rings_

Four French whores

_Three dozen pegs_

_Two nipple rubs_

_And a collar with a leash and ring_

**Author's Note:**

> Have a glass of milk?


End file.
